DigimonSeason02:Episode1: The child of Darkness
by Digidestined-Nick-of-sinc
Summary: Kari wakes up from a nightmare about a girl who wants to destroy her. Is is real or not? Davis and Tk try to get to her house, but are attacked by her. Can Exveemon and Magnangemon do it? Read and Review please!


Digital Monsters  
02  
  
Disclaimer: Hey There everyone, It's Nick Tachikawa here. Okay this is my first fanfiction so of course it's gonna be rough around the edges. I just hope that you enjoy in and please review! The story takes place weeks after the battle with MaloMyotismon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Within a never-ending void of darkness lies a child; floating around in what seem as her own consciousness. A low roar is heard coming from all around the child, causing the small child to stir and awaken from her sleep. The child was a young girl, about 5 years old. She had long blonde hair which seemed to go all the way to her feet. Her sapphire-blue eyes dart around in the darkness as she feels something touch her soft pink skin. "Wh-who's th-there." Said the child, stuttering a bit. "It's just me....." answered the darkness, changing into the form of an adult woman. "Kimiko.....do not be afraid....I am here to help you." Called out the woman. She was wearing a skin-tight body suit with a long black cape. Along with that, she wore some black velvet boots and had a wizard-like hat on her head. "I'll show you......your destiny..." the woman says calm fully as she snaps her fingers. Suddenly, darkness seemed to wrap around Kimiko and absorb into her skin; but the child who was once panicked was not anymore. ".....Destiny.....My Destiny......." Kimiko says almost in a mono-tone way. The blonde haired child smirks a bit and starts to chuckle a bit, then starts to giggle, and that becomes a loud roaring evil laughter.  
  
2:00 a.m. in the Kamiya residence apartment, Hikari Kamiya wakes up in a cold sweat. "Aaa.....ahhh...." breathes the digidestined of Light as she catches her breath. "Mmm.......? Can't....a gal...get a cat-nap...?" asks Gatomon, slowly waking up beside her. The white cat digimon stretches and yawns, trying to compose herself before looking at her human partner. Gatomon stares a Kari for a second and then jumps beside the girl in her bed, placing a comforting paw on her human hand. "Kari, are you okay?!" asks Gatomon, worried as heck. After she catches her breath, the caramel hair colored digidestined blinks a bit, but still stared forward. "I...guess...I had a...nightmare." She finally says, her sweet voice calming down the cat digimon. "......well...okay, if that's all it is..." says Gatomon, still sitting beside her while staring at her. (I sure hope that's all it is.) thinks Kari as she lays back into her bed, staring at her ceiling fan. "Good night Gatomon....and thanks." She says, finally looking at Gatomon smiling. Gatomon smiles back at her and laughs a bit. "No prob...heh, it was probably a bad dream about Davis kissing you." The cat digimon answers, causing both of them to laugh a bit. In about 5 minutes, they were both sound asleep once more.  
  
"Kari!!!!" shouts the digidestined of Courage, Taichi Kamiya into his sisters ear. "Waaah!" screams the younger Kamiya, falling out of her bed and onto the ground. This caused Tai and Gatomon to laugh for a while before they helped her up. "Very funny guys." Says a very peeved Kari, glaring at her two supposedly close loved ones. "C'mon, no hard feelings! Besides...Yolie's on the phone." He says, tossing the cordless phone to her. After yawning a bit, Kari gets up and starts to get dressed in her usual attire while talking on the phone. "Hey Yolie, what's up?" she asked, knowing that it would be something to do with her and Ken again. "Well, not much.....Ken finally kissed me!!" she said on the other end, shouting like a hyped up cheerleader. Kari just giggled and smiled while tying her shoes. "That's great, I'm happy for you Yolie." Added in the digidestined of Light. Then all of a sudden, everything around Kari began to grow dim and dark. Gasping, she looked around and only saw darkness until a figure of a small girl walked over to her. The small girl walked all the way over to the digidestined and stopped infront of her, not looking at her face. "Um, where am I.....and....who are you?" asked Kari, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder, but then the girl just shoved her hand away rudely. "None of you business....all I know is that.....I need darkness....but I can't do it with you around!" shouted the girl named Kimiko. She then took out what seemed to be a small tag and crest and pointed it at Kari. "Hey, that looks like one of the crest from the old days." Says Kari, forgetting that her hand was slapped. Kimiko just nodded and smirked a bit. "Darkness....take flight and destroy!!" shouted the girl. Suddenly, her body began to glow and the tag and crest she held created a dark energy ball, which she blasted at Kari. "Aaaahh!!" shouted an unexpected Kari. But then, before the blast hit her; a bright pink light surrounded Kari's body and protected her. "What's this?!?!" the girl demanded, staring at the protected digidestined. Kimiko gasped as she saw that the crest of Light formed on her chest and glew a bright pink. She hissed at the power of the light and backed off a bit. "Grrrr, you're lucky this time....I'll be back, and I'll get rid of that wretched Light!!" shouted Kimiko, as she ran into darkness.  
  
After that incident, the darkness faded away and Kari was back in her room. Her phone was on the ground beside her feet with a shouting Yolie on the other end; while Gatomon stared at her in disbelief. "Kari.....what happened....where'd you go!?" shouted the cat digimon, running over to the digidestined of light. Kari, just fell to her knees and stared at the ground, still dumbfounded. "Darkness....there's a strange darkness after me...!" whispered Kari to her digimon. "Well..." Gatomon said, rushing over to the phone. "Yolie, get over to Kari's house quick, and get the others...something freaky's going on!!" Gatomon said. She then hangs up the phone and rushes over to comfort her human partner. "...I won't let them take you...never!" the champion-level cat digimon says. Kari snapps back to reality and hugs her digimon. "Gatomon....I'm scared." Kari says between tears while hugging her.  
  
Downtown, Davis Motimiya and T.K Takashi get the message from Yolie. "Got it Yolie, we're there!!" shouted the digidestined of hope. Davis growled a bit to himself, mad that the girl he cares for is in danger and that he wasn't there to help her. "C'mon Veemon...digivolve!" shouts the goggled digidestined, pointing his digivice at the blue dinosaur digimon. "Right....Veemon digivol...." "Nooo!!" shouts Tk, breaking Veemon's concentration. "We're in the real world Davis, it's bad enough we have our digimon out in the open, but we don't want to startle pedestrians." Explains Tk, taking out his cell phone, calling someone. Davis frowns angrily at the blonde digidestined but then sees his point. "So what do we do for transportation?" asks Davis, throwing up his hands into the air. Seconds later, a blue sports car came shooting down the street and stopped at Tk's side. A blonde haired teenager stuck his head out of the window and smiled at the two and their digimon. "You rang little bro?" asked the digidestined of Friendship, Matt Ishida. "Alright bro, you're the greatest!" said Tk happily as he, Patamon, Davis and Veemon hopped into the backseat of his car. Then, the sports car sped down the street, headed towards the apartment where the Kamiya's lived.  
  
Suddenly, the sky became an eerie darkness and started forming storm clouds. Seeing this, Matt sped to a stop and jumped out of his car, followed by the two other digidestined. "Whoa, what's that?!?" shouted Davis, pointing at a dark figure that just appeared out of the ground. A smaller figure appeared out of the ground as well. It was Kimiko, with 2 LadyDevimon behind her. "Hey....that girl's in trouble!!" shouted Patamon. The little digimon, took in a fresh breath of air and aimed at one of the LadyDevimon. "Boom Bubble....pack!!!" shouted Patamon, releasing a wave of air that headed towards the evil ultimate-level digimon. But LadyDevimon just laughed as the attack evaporated infront of her. The aura of the Ultimate digimon was so strong that not even a mere rookie attack could faze her. "I'm not in trouble...these are my digimon. If I want to destroy the Light....I have to get rid of you!!!" shouted the young girl, commanding her digimon to attack. "What does she mean?" asked Tk, getting into a battle stance. "Who cares for now...we have to fight!" shouted Davis, pulling out his digivice. "Time to digivolve, Veemon!!" Davis commands. A bright light, along with computer information, shoots out of the Blue D-3 and lands into Veemon. "Veemon digivolve tooo......" shouts the blue dragon digimon, spinning around very fast. ".....ExVeemon!!" Veemon was replaced by a champion-level Dragon Digimon with white Dragon wings and a giant X on his chest. ExVeemon jumped up into the sky and kicked LadyDevimon with all of his might. But the ultimate-level femme fatal blocked his kick and did a back flip into the air, spreading her wings. "Darkness wave!!" shouted LadyDevimon, releasing thousands of reddish-black blood hungry bats at Exveemon. The dragon digimon tried to fight off the bats, but was over powered by them. "Gah, too many!!" shouts Exveemon as Davis just stands there, worried about his partner and friend. Tk realizes that he must do something and so he takes out his digivice and points it at Patamon. Digital information shoots out of his Green D-3 and travels up into the sky, which rains down ontop of his small rookie digimon. "Patamon digivolve tooo......Angemon!!" shouts the Angelic digimon with six wings, blue loincloth, a staff along with a metal helmet with a cross on it. "Hand of Fate!" shouts Angemon. He draws back his fist and punches forward, releasing an immense beam of hot light at one of the LadyDevimon. But, with the ultimate- level's fast speed, LadyDevimon dodges the blast and flies towards the angel digimon, punching him in the gut. Tk, watched from a distance and ran over to Daisuke to talk to him. "Listen Davis, try to talk to the girl over there and ask her why she's doing this. I'll make Angemon digivolve once more and take the LadyDevimon out." Suggests Tk. "But why me?" asks the goggled digidestined, knowing that he's not good at negotiating. "Just go ahead and try Davis, Besides, Veemon can't digivolve again without Stingmon. And well...Ken's not here now." Explains the blonde haired digidestined. Davis quickly nods at his friend and takes off to the girl that stands there watching the battle go on.  
  
Tk closes his eyes and clutches his digivice tightly and starts to focus on his crest trait. "I have to believe that we can do this....Angemon needs my help, I have to do this...for Kari." He says, releasing a large amount of yellow light from his body that surrounds him. "I have to have Hope!!" shouts Tk. The crest of Hope forms on his chest and shoots out of it into the sky, along with digital energy, which rains down onto his digimon. "Angemon digivolve too......". The Angel digimon, glows a bright white and becomes naked for a second, releasing eight wings from his back. Then it's armor and clothes form from the energy around it. After a purple helmet lands onto his head, the digimon's sword, Excalibur, forms and he does his battle stance. "....Magnangemon." shouts the powerful ultimate-level angelic digimon. Both of the LadyDevimon gasp a bit and deside to work together to get rid of Magnangemon and ExVeemon at the same time. At the same time they release their 'Darkness wave' attack at the two digimon. But with ExVeemon's quick agility, he flips right over the thousands of bats and releases an 'X' shaped blast at the two. "X Laser!!" the dragon digimon shouts, catching them off guard. "Aaaah..." shout the two digimon, stunned a bit. "Now we'll take you out you stupid..." "Gate of Destiny." The two Ladydevimon were cut off by Magnangemon's attack as they watched him use his Excalibur sword to cut open a portal in the sky. "Naaaahhhhhhh!!" scream the ultimate-level digimon as they get sucked into the portal and disintegrate. "Yeah, way to Go!!" shouts Tk as he runs over to the digimon that has just de-digivolved into their rookie forms again. "We nailed them!" Veemon and Patamon say in unison happily.  
  
Davis runs over to the girl and grabs her by the arm. "Hey little girl, what you did was wrong ya know! Here lemme check your neck for a dark spore." Davis says, pulling the little girl closer to him to observe her neck. "Stop it let go!" shouts the girl as she struggles to pull free. Then, she stops struggling and darkness starts to consume her. "Aaah....oh no you don't!!" shouts the goggled digidestined as he jumps back and points his digivice at her, releasing pure light. "Tai told me that...back in the days, Digivices stopped digimon with Black Gears, so maybe it'll help cure you." He says bravely, shining light at her. "Gah....never!" shouts the girl as she vanishes into the darkness behind her before she is completely cleansed. "Darnit, you almost had her!" shouts Veemon, running over to his friend with Patamon and Tk. Meanwhile, after watching the fight, Matt takes out his cell phone and calls his friend. "Hey umm buddy....I gotta hunch that something bad's heading your way." He says before hanging up.  
  
Well everyone, who's the girl after now? Lol, anyways, please review if you want me to continue with chapter 2 of this story ok? Till next time, see ya! ~~Nick Tachikawa 


End file.
